Figuarts ZERO One Piece
Figuarts ZERO is a series of unarticulated figures produced by Bandai. Although the series name is clearly geared to show its link to the well known S.H. Figuarts articulated figure series, the 2nd part of the name suggests a series with a count of zero articulation, i.e. without any articulation. The current calendar of releases is planned as below. Late November 2010 *Monkey D. Luffy at ¥1,890 with VAT, 13 cm *Shanks ¥2,625 with VAT, 16 cm *Marshall D. Teach ¥3,150 with VAT, 16 cm Late December 2010 *Edward Newgate ¥4,200 with VAT, 22 cm *Boa Hancock ¥2,625 with VAT, 15 cm Mid-February 2011 Exclusive figure during the Tamashii Feature's Vol.2 event (February 11-12th 2011 at Akihabara in Tokyo, February 20, 2011 at Osaka, and March 18-20th 2011 at Taibei, Taiwan): *Monkey D. Luffy (Yellow Vest Ver.) 2,000¥ with VAT, 13 cm Late February 2011 *Akainu ¥3,675 with VAT, 20 cm Late March 2011 *Aokiji ¥3,675 with VAT, 20 cm *Kizaru ¥3,675 with VAT, 20 cm Late April 2011 *Tony Tony Chopper ¥1,365 with VAT, 7 cm *Trafalgar Law ¥2,310 with VAT, 15 cm Late May 2011 *Shanks (Strong World Ver.) ¥2,625 with VAT, 16 cm *Marco ¥3,675 with VAT Late June 2011 *Portgas D. Ace (Strong World Ver.) ¥2,625 with VAT, 14.5 cm *Mihawk ¥2,625 with VAT Mid-July 2011 July 19th-17th 2011, during the Tamashii Festival 2011 event: *Tony Tony Chopper "I'm not happy at all you bastard" Ver. (嬉しくねぇよコノヤローVer.), ¥1,500 VAT included Late July 2011 *Buggy ¥3,000 without VAT, 15 cm *Jozu ¥3,500 without VAT, 17 cm *Bepo ¥2,300 without VAT, 16 cm Late August 2011 *Portgas D. Ace ¥2,700 without VAT, 16 cm *Silvers Rayleigh ¥2,500 without VAT, 16 cm *Eustass Kid ¥3,000 without VAT, 16 cm Late September 2011 *Monkey D. Luffy (New World Ver.) ¥1,575 VAT included *Roronoa Zoro (New World Ver.) ¥2,310 VAT included *Franky (New World Ver.) ¥3,675 VAT included Late October 2011 *Sanji　(New World Ver.) ¥2,100 VAT included *Nami　(New World Ver.) ¥2,310 VAT included *Usopp　(New World Ver.) ¥2,310 VAT included *Brook　(New World Ver.) ¥2,940 VAT included Late November 2011 *Tony Tony Chopper　(New World Ver.) ¥1,365 VAT included *Nico Robin　(New World Ver.) ¥2,625 VAT included *Sentomaru ¥3,800 without VAT November 25th to 27th, 2011 during the Tamashii Nation 2011 event: *Boa Hancock "White Also Quite Suits Me Well" Ver (わらわは白も似合うのじゃVer.) ¥2,500 VAT included, 15 cm Mid-December 2011 Mekke! Shueisha & Toei Animation online exclusive item, pre-order from July 15th to September 20th 2011: *Boa Hancock "Looking Down On People So Much She's Looking Up" Ver. (見下しすぎて逆に見上げてるVer.), ¥3,045 VAT included, 13.5cm Late December 2011 *Doflamingo ¥2,500 without VAT *Coby & Helmeppo ¥3,500 without VAT Mid-January 2012 *Jinbe (New World Ver.) ¥3,800 without VAT *Monkey D. Luffy (New World Ver. / Regular Ed.) ¥1,800 without VAT Late February 2012 *Boa Hancock & Salome ¥3,500 without VAT *Crocodile ¥3,500 without VAT Late March 2012 *Keimi ¥2,800 without VAT Late April 2012 *Gekko Moriah ¥5,040 VAT included *Perona ¥3,465 VAT included Late May 2012 *Bartholomew Kuma ¥5,040 VAT included *Smoker ¥3,150 VAT included *Tashigi ¥2,625 VAT included For the 15th anniversary of the One Piece manga, Bandai released the Figuarts Zero Artist Special, a set of 9 figures sculpted by Toshio Asakuma. Asakuma is an artist specialized in figures representing animals behaving like humans. The 1st wave had to be pre-ordered starting December 19th 2011 at the Premium Bandai website: *Monkey D. Luffy as a monkey *Nami as a cat *Usopp as a chameleon *Tony Tony Chopper as a lesser panda June 2012 For the 15th anniversary of the One Piece manga, Bandai released the Figuarts Zero Artist Special, a set of 9 figures sculpted by Toshio Asakuma. Asakuma is an artist specialized in figures representing animals behaving like humans. The 2nd wave had to be pre-ordered starting January 25th 2012 at the Premium Bandai website: *Roronoa Zoro as a tiger *Sanji as a big horn *Nico Robin as a falcon July 2012 For the 15th anniversary of the One Piece manga, Bandai released the Figuarts Zero Artist Special, a set of 9 figures sculpted by Toshio Asakuma. Asakuma is an artist specialized in figures representing animals behaving like humans. The 3rd and last wave had to be pre-ordered starting February 24th 2012 at the Premium Bandai website: *Franky as a rhinoceros *Brook as a giraffe skeleton Site Navigation Category:Merchandise